one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Knuckles vs Groose
Knuckles vs Groose is ahomeschoolingroudon's 19th One Minute Melee of his Third Season and his 5th joke fight to date. It features Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog against Groose from The Legend of Zelda. Description You were expecting that this opponent was Donkey Kong, and it was..or was it? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Skyloft Day-Time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odRKeDQOJLE) It was another proud moment for the world to remember, as the noble hero, Link. Had just managed to defeat the evil Demise. Link, walked up to the Master Sword shrine. He was ready to put the legendary sword back in it’s hilt, and keep it there until some other foolish villain showed up. That is, until he was interrupted by a record scratch and a “Hey” from a familiar voice (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEozRLcAp9U) Link, now exiting his victorious self turned around. And his face quickly turned to disgust as he saw 3 people march in, Stritch, Cawlin and the most infamous of the three, Groose. “What do you think you’re doing looking all victorious and what not? Trying to impress Zelda hm?” Groose asked tauntingly, Link took a breath and was about to reply with “Bring it on” But, before he could a mysterious gem plummeted down and landed straight on Groose’s back, Groose let out a grunt before falling over. “What is this gem? I think I’m gonna keep it” Groose said Groose got up and picked the huge gem up with his bare hands, with the intent of keeping it for himself. Little did he know it was the Master Emerald, as it dropped from the nefarious Doctor Robotnik, or Doctor Eggman. And, from out of nowhere a red echidna began charging at Groose, jumped up and swung his fist at him. Groose quickly jumped out of the way, holding onto the Master Emerald. The punch hit Cawlin, which sent him flying at Stritch and both were launched. Groose put his foot down and looked at the echidna, known as Knuckles. “And what brings you here?” Groose asked. However, due to Knuckles’ stupidity he mistook Groose as Doctor Eggman. “You’re giving back the Master Emerald right now Eggman! You aren’t tricking me this time!” Knuckles shouted. Groose threw the Master Emerald at Stritch and Cawlin and they ran off with it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTTFPE6yrbY) Groose then socked Link in the face, and he dropped his Master Sword, Bow, Bombs and Shield. Which Groose took for himself, “Mine” Groose said as he got in a fighting stance Knuckles got his fists up, as Groose modified some of the weaponry. Before drawing the Master Sword. “The Groose is loose!” Groose shouted as he got ready to fight, as did Knuckles. Nobody blink! BEGIN! Knuckles quickly leaps into the air and kicks Groose in the head, before uppercutting him into the air. “Outta my way!” Knuckles shouted as he ran at Stritch and Cawlin, but Groose fired an arrow. However, the arrow that came from the bow. Instead of a pointed tip, it’s tip was a coconut. The arrow homed in on Knuckles and it struck him in the back of the head. “Oh no” Knuckles said as he turned. Groose landed and fired a spread of homing coconut arrows, Knuckles quickly burrowed into the ground. Groose lit a bomb however and held onto it. “Time for a round of bomb bowling!” Groose said as he bowled the bomb into the tunnel Knuckles kept digging through the ground, when he heard the sound of a fuse. And turned to see a bomb right next to him. And with an “Oh no” from Knuckles the bomb exploded. Knuckles was launched through the ground and back onto Skyloft, Groose swung the Master Sword at Knuckles’ back, Knuckles quickly screamed in agony and dropped. “You’re inferior to the Legend of Groose!” Groose taunted as he was about to decapitate Knuckles. “Oh no” Knuckles muttered as he drew his fist back, and swung. Creating an explosion, Groose was launched far into Skyloft “All right!” Knuckles said as he glided up to Groose. “Get down!” Knuckles shouted as whirled down with his fists whilst spinning Groose quickly held up the Hyrulian Shield which blocked the attack, Groose skidded back as Knuckles began regaining posture. But he noticed Groose got out Link’s Fire Rod and with an “Oh no” was blasted by flames Knuckles jumped back and began climbing up a rock formation, but before long Groose put on Link’s Pegasus Boots and ran up, but he noticed that the coconut tipped arrows were heading at Knuckles and decided to distract him. “Take this!” Knuckles said as he began flailing his arms about, punching Groose over and over. But Groose jumped off the structure and whipped onto a building. As Knuckles got pelted by coconut tipped arrows with a “Oh no, oh no oh no oh no” Knuckles lost his balance and fell off the structure, to which Knuckles punched the structure itself and shattered it to pieces. Knuckles held onto one of them and crashed down to the ground. Knuckles made it out near unscaved and glided at Groose, Groose was shocked that he was still alive. “I don’t I, wha?” Groose said before he was hit by the Air Mole Bomb. Groose was sent flying near the edge of Skyloft, Knuckles quickly ran at him and swung his fist upward, but he missed and Groose tripped him. And with an “Oh no” Knuckles fell over the edge (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR-rX20UCHE) Knuckles began gliding, but he heard a battle cry. And it was from above, Groose was falling from the sky and collided with Knuckles, Knuckles let out an “Oh no” before being forcefully shooting down quickly ---- Hyrule Grooseland Day-Time Knuckles and Groose together slammed into the grounds of Grooseland, Groose quickly got up, and grinned. “Welcome to my world!” Groose taunted as he smashed Knuckles’ face in Groose then quickly knocked Knuckles down to the ground, saying “Oh no” before he dropped. Groose got ready to finish it by slicing Knuckles open and got out the Master Sword.. ..but he accidentally got out a Bug Net. Knuckles punched the Bug Net, and with one swing it was broken. “Wait, now I need to finish it” Groose said, but before he could draw the Master Sword Knuckles burrowed underground. Groose now drew the Master Sword, and stomped around. Expecting Knuckles to pop out and surprise attack at any moment...nothing. Not even a battle cry. Groose found this oddly suspicious. He was right to find it suspicious all right. Knuckles, exhausted surrounded himself with the 7 Super Emeralds. He then transformed into Hyper Knuckles, Groose was unaware of this however. And kept stomping around. Hyper Knuckles bursted through the ground and began punching Groose repeatedly, Groose was launched back. To which Knuckles unleashed the Screwdriver Punch on him “This isn’t good..” Groose muttered as Knuckles glided faster at Groose, “No time for games..” Knuckles said as he charged up a wind-up punch. Knuckles unleashed an explosive-punch But, Groose blocked it with the Hyrulian Shield, and tossed a bomb at Knuckles. And with an “Oh no” from Knuckles the bomb exploded, Knuckles was launched from the air and to the ground. Groose quickly ran up to Knuckles, and cracked his knuckles. “As strong as you may be, you are nothing compared to the slickest pompadour in town!” Groose taunted as he headbutted Knuckles. The pompadour made contact as Knuckles was hit in the cranium by the headbutt, and the 7 Super Emeralds flung from him, just like what he did to Super Sonic. Knuckles shouted “Oh no!” and backed away in panic. Groose grabbed Knuckles by the neck and strangled him, “O-oh..n-” Knuckles muttered, it was his last words as Groose headbutted him again. And once the pompadour hit. It killed Knuckles instantly K.O! Knuckles just simply dropped as Groose got in a victory position. “Yes! That outta be a perfect inclusion to the Legend of Groose!” Groose said. He then walked up to Stritch and Cawlin. Stritch and Cawlin handed him the Master Emerald, Groose grinned and gladly took the Master Emerald for himself. “I’ll need to pay you back in return, I’m rich now!” Groose said. This rounds victory goes too.. The Loose Groose!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music